gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoky Quartz (canon)
Smoky Quartz is the fusion of Steven and Amethyst, and is Steven's first time fusing with a Gem. They formed for the very first time in their debut episode, "Earthlings". Appearance Smoky Quartz has three arms (one right arm and two left arms that stem from the same elbow joint, similar to Sugilite's), a dark mauve complexion, dark bushy eyebrows, and peach freckles on their cheeks and shoulders. Their hair resembles a shorter version of Amethyst's; however, it is dark brown, closely resembling Steven's hair color, along with its slight curliness. Their hair often covers their left eye. They are slightly taller than Jasper and have a large, wide build which stems from both Steven and Amethyst's bodies. They have plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. Pre-regeneration (debut) Like Stevonnie, their outfit is a combination of the individual outfits of their components. In their case, Smoky Quartz had a pale mauve version of Amethyst's tank top with a jagged bottom under an off-shoulder tank top that resembles a stretched out version of Steven's red t-shirt with a gold star in the middle, both of which are crop tops, along with Steven's jeans, which resembled jean shorts, and Amethyst's dark mauve boots and black leggings with mauve stars on the knees. Their gemstones are embedded on their chest and navel. Post-regeneration (current) Due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Change Your Mind", Smoky Quartz gets a new design. They now wear Amethyst's black top with torn holes on the chest over Steven's shirt, their leggings are gone and Steven's sleeves no longer show, their boots are now white, and their jeans are replaced by ripped shorts. Personality As a fusion, Smoky Quartz adopts both Steven's and Amethyst's personalities. In this case, Smoky Quartz has a proud, carefree, excited, and happy-go-lucky attitude. They are described by Rebecca Sugar as being "a big happy kid with a yo-yo". They also have a humorous and relaxed side to their personality with a tendency to make jokes even in the heat of battle. They restored some confidence to Amethyst, who had become depressed and unmotivated after being poofed at the hands of Jasper and ultimately unneeded when Stevonnie won the battle. Their humor can also be rather self-deprecating at times, as shown in the episode, "Know Your Fusion". They are extremely confident in battle because of their cooperators' trust in one another, and as a result, they are a moderately stable fusion. However, like most fusions, they can defuse when under stress or intense emotion, as shown upon witnessing the beginning of Jasper's Corruption. However, as shown in "Know Your Fusion", Smoky also has both of Steven and Amethyst's self-doubts added together. During Sardonyx's attempt to find a more "serious" aspect to their fighting style outside of their yo-yo weapon, Smoky was shown to lose more and more self-confidence in themself as they failed at every test thrown at them. They make statements such as "zero plus zero equals zero" and "two wrongs don't make a right. I guess I'm living proof that's true," even going so far as to call themself "one big super-wrong, good-for-nothing dud with a yo-yo." Abilities Smoky Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, including shapeshifting, fusion, and the ability to summon a weapon. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Lepidolite. * When fused with Ice and Pearl, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Ice, they form Gaia Stone. Skillset * Yo-yo Proficiency: Smoky Quartz can transform Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip into a multi-colored crystalline yo-yo. They can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents and wrap it around objects. Smoky Quartz can use up to three yo-yos at once (one for each arm). It is a surprisingly versatile weapon, being a useful close range weapon and capable of extending over long distances for ranged attacks. ** Yo-yo Spin: Smoky Quartz can spin themself rapidly, causing their yo-yo to swing very quickly, which can be used as an offensive maneuver. ** Yo-yo Fans: Smoky Quartz is capable of spinning their yo-yo(s) with great speed, creating strong enough winds to push back a heavy-built Gem like Jasper. *** Yo-Yo Whirlwind: When spinning all three of their yo-yos, Smoky can generate a tornado capable of lifting large gems such as the Corrupted Jasper Fusion into the air. ** Yo-yo Grapple: Smoky Quartz can use their yo-yo to grapple to objects or to an exit, as shown in "Know Your Fusion". Unique Abilities * Speed of Descent Regulation: Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to land softly from a great height. In some scenes, it seems that the yo-yo assists in helping to glide across distances. * Rapid Spin: Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to spin like a top, using their momentum to knock enemies back before delivering another blow with their yo-yo. Relationships Peridot There has been limited interaction between Peridot and Smoky Quartz, but it is shown that Peridot is very supportive in their fight, attempting to use her ferrokinesis to dislodge a piece of scrap metal to help them defeat Jasper. She also cheers Smoky on and laughs when they hit Jasper with their yo-yo. Peridot also wishes to make a giant yo-yo "meep morp" in their honor. Jasper Due to her dislike of fighting fusions, Jasper is particularly exasperated by Smoky Quartz. Upon first seeing them, Jasper commented that fusion was the only tactic the Crystal Gems had. After realizing she could not win against them, she exclaimed that she would not lose against yet another fusion. Ironically, this incited her to fuse with a Corrupted Gem, which ultimately leads to her own Corruption. Seeing Jasper's infection upsets Smoky enough to de-fuse. Sardonyx When Steven and Amethyst fuse to show Garnet and Pearl, they end up fusing into Sardonyx. Sardonyx leads them into a show in a room, made only when Sardonyx exists. In this show, Sardonyx tries to find something other than the yo-yo that Smoky Quartz can utilize, but unbeknownst to her, this causes Smoky to become nervous and upset. Once Smoky starts to insult themself harshly after failing the third test, Sardonyx realizes what she has done and de-fuses. Garnet & Pearl Garnet and Pearl were both shocked and excited when they first met Smoky Quartz. After they un-fuse in "Know Your Fusion", they eagerly ask Amethyst and Steven questions about the elements of their fusion they had chosen to demonstrate, such as the attributes of the yo-yo weapon/"toy". Trivia * Their voice actress, Natasha Lyonne, was revealed in the credits roll of "Restaurant Wars". * Smoky Quartz is Steven's first fusion with a Gem. * Smoky Quartz is the first known fusion between two Quartz Gems. ** Smoky Quartz is also the first confirmed Crystal Gem fusion between two of the same type of Gem. * Smoky Quartz is the first fusion seen on the show that has three arms, and the first Gem to have an odd number of arms. ** Smoky Quartz's left arms are not both full arms; instead, they start out as one arm before splitting at the elbow. ** This could be a reference to left-handed people being considered unlucky and persecuted badly in the past, since Amethyst and Steven think so terribly of themselves. * Before Smoky Quartz was formed, a smoke mushroom cloud appeared, similar to Sugilite's Dragon and Sardonyx's Stage Curtain. * When Steven and Amethyst defuse, they phase apart. Amethyst's form converts to light like a pure Gem and Steven retains his organic form and simply splits away from Amethyst. Their voices also overlap. * Smoky Quartz's weapon is the first weapon not to be medieval themed. * Smoky Quartz's yo-yo tricks were based on yo-yo master, Tom Black's tricks from Cirque de Soleil. Gemology * Smoky quartz has the repeating unit SiO2. * Smoky quartz ranges in color from light grayish-brown to deep black. * Smoky quartz can be opaque, but is almost always transparent to translucent, even when in its darkest color shade. * Smoky quartz is a very common gemstone, with not much importance in history. Only in very recent times has it become popular. * Smoky quartz is considered an efficient gemstone for cleansing and healing. It is believed to ward off negativity. * Smoky quartz is located all throughout the world. Major deposits include Brazil, Madagascar, Mozambique, Australia, Switzerland, Scotland, and the United States of America. * Smoky quartz is considered radioactive. Gemstones Gallery Smoky Quartz 08.png|Smoky Quartz with 3 yo-yos. Smoky Quartz 07.png|Smoky Quartz with Amethyst's whip and Steven's shield. Smoky Quartz by Cocoa.png|Smoky Quartz with a yo-yo (Earthlings). Steven Smoky Quartz.png|Smoky Quartz fan-art. References Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Steven Universe Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Smoky Quartzes Category:Hybrid Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Diamond/Quartz Fusions